The present application relates to computing systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, is directed to reconfigurable logic for accelerating performance of a computer. Additionally or alternatively, it is envisioned that the present invention may be directed to other applications and technologies.
Programmable Logic Devices (PLDs) have been developed to facilitate testing and modification of a digital logic design before committing it to mass production. Because these devices fill a unique gap between software data processing and dedicated hardware data processing, some have attempted to augment existing computer systems by installing an input/output (I/O) module with a software accessible programmable logic device. Typically, these modules support only one software application. Moreover, these I/O modules tend to communicate too slowly with the system processor to be of practical benefit for many implementations that would otherwise be desirable. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,978,862 to Kou, et al.; 5,857,109 to Taylor; 5,692,159 to Shand; 5,535,342 to Taylor; and 5,036,473 to Butts et al. for more background information on these arrangements.
On another front, Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) integrated circuit development has begun to focus on single-chip, multiple context arrangements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,011,740 to Trimberger; 5,978,260 to Trimberger et al.; 5,956,518 to DeHon et al.; 5,915,123 to Mirsky et al.; 5,838,954 to Trimberger; 5,838,165 to Chatter; 5,646,545 to Trimberger et al.; and 5,600,263 to Trimberger et al. provide further information regarding these types of chips. Despite these efforts, challenges remain concerning how to implement these more complicated designs. These challenges are especially acute in relation to interfacing these complex devices with standard computing systems and management of the devices with such systems.
Thus, there is a need for further contributions in this area of technology.
One form of the present invention is a unique computing system. Other forms include unique systems and methods for reconfiguring programmable logic. Further forms include unique techniques for interfacing with a reconfigurable logic circuit. In still a further form, a unique apparatus with reconfigurable logic is provided. Yet other forms, embodiments, objects, advantages, benefits, features, and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and drawings contained herein.